At What Cost?
by Stryker Angel
Summary: Just what cost will Captain Killian Jones go to in order to find the woman he loves? Set before 'New York City Serenade'. [Killain Jones/Emma Swan]


He'd found her. The ship he'd been searching for. Crossing oceans for.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered down the longboat he was in and rowed the short distance to the other ship. He knew they knew he was coming. They had that way about them.

As soon as he started up the side ladder of the ship, he was roughly pulled aboard by two of the crew members.

He struggled against them, jerking his arms away insistently. "Parley! Parley! I need to speak with your captain."

"Captain doesn't take kindly to unexpected visitors." One of the men sneered at him, drawing his sword.

"He'll see me. I just need a word. It will be to his favor." Killian stared at the crewman, hand not even reaching for his sword. He just stood confidently.

"You're a bloody fool." The man scoffed, shaking his head. He must've been the first mate because the other sailors seemed to be watching him for cues. "You'll be fish food in minutes."

"But that means you'll let me see him?" He arched a dark brow, smirking softly.

"Your grave, fool."

"Thank you." He lifted his chin a little as he stalked past the first mate, back towards the double doors of the captain's quarters.

As he stepped up to the cabin, he could hear faint music being played. A simple, melancholy tune he'd heard before.

He took a deep, fortifying breath and pushed open the doors. The second he did, the music stopped.

"And just _what_ .. do you think you're doing on my ship." The words were slow and purposeful. The captain hadn't even turned to look at Killian from his seat at the piano.

"I've heard you have something I need."

"Need?" The tone was derisive as the other man got to his feet. He turned to look at Killian, showing his face, made up of rough features. So rough they almost looked carved out of wood like the ship around him. "Need is a strong word."

"Well, it's accurate." Killian's jaw was set, gaze piercing at the captain.

"Aren't we confident?" He took a step forwards, one leg stiff and making heavy footfalls on the floor. "Then tell me. What is it you 'need', _boy_?"

"Don't call me boy. I'm nearly as old as you are and you know it."

"Your pretty features always make me forget. Not everyone gets to be eternally young."

"It's your own bloody fault and you know it."

The captain clicked his tongue, making a tsking noise of disapproval. Another step forward. "What is it you want?"

"A magic bean." Killian responded without a moment's hesitation.

The other man barked out a laugh. "Even if I had one … Why would you ever be so .. deluded into thinking I'd give it to you?"

"Because I have something you want. Something you've always wanted."

"Joining my crew won't get you what you want, lad. Because if you do, a magic bean won't do you much good if you can't leave." He scoffed, starting to turn back to his piano.

"It's not that." Killian spoke firmly.

"Then what?"

Killian's hand clenched softly and he swallowed down a lump starting to form in his throat at what he was about to say. "My ship. The Jolly Roger. You'll have her."

The man licked his lips, shaking his head. "You're a bloody fool."

"She's faster than yours. You've always wanted her. Just take my deal." Killian's voice was getting tense, fingernails digging into his own palm.

"You're nothing without your ship."

"No." He replied strongly. "I'm not nothing. I'll be _something_. Hopefully to _someone_."

The captain chuckled, shaking his head again. "Do not tell me .. that this is all for a woman."

"What is it to you if it is?" Chin up. Gaze hard.

"You've had many women. What makes this one any different?"

"I love her." His response was immediate. Unwavering. "More than I've ever loved anyone. _Anyone_."

"Foolish bastard." The man sneered, contorting his features beyond how they already were. "Love only brings pain. I thought you'd at least learned that."

"Well, perhaps I'm not one for learning from people like you."

"People like me? You mean yourself? Because we are alike, boy."

"I am _nothing_ like you." Killian spat back, teeth clenching a little. "Not anymore. Now. Take. My. Deal."

"I'll think on it." He turned to walk away again.

"No! One time offer. You decide now." His voice rose, resolute.

The faintest of smirks pulled at the lips of the other man. "And if I say yes … what will you do?"

"I'll use the bean. Right here. In this cabin." He had to swallow to keep his voice from cracking. "And you'll have my ship for the taking."

"You're sure you don't want more time?" The tone was condescending.

"No. I've made up my mind."

There was a long pause as the men stared each other down. Finally, the older captain dipped his head ever so slightly.

"Very well." He walked back to his piano and picked up a locket from its resting spot amidst the dust across the top of the instrument. He ran his fingers along the locket before opening it and taking out the small, iridescent bean. "Here." He held out his weathered hand.

Killian reached out and quickly took hold of the bean, fingers clasping around it. "Thank you."

"Don't." The other captain shook his head. "I don't want your thanks. Just your ship."

"Take good care of her." This time, Killian didn't succeed in keeping his voice from breaking.

"You know that I will."

"I know." He raised his hand, ready to throw the bean.

"Then this is goodbye for good, then … Isn't it .. Captain Jones?"

Killian's jaw tightened and he gave a curt nod. "Aye. It is goodbye. Captain Jones."

With that, he tossed the bean onto the floor, letting his mind fill up with the only thing in his life that mattered anymore.

_Emma._


End file.
